The Woodpile Cat King
Cast: *Young Simba - Phineas (Webkinz) *Adult Simba - Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Young Nala - Cynthia Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Adult Nala - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Timon - Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Pumbaa - Rolly (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Mufasa - Andy (Webkinz) *Sarabi - Tia (Webkinz) *Scar - Crowley (Trick or Webkinz) *Shenzi - Naners (Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host) *Banzai - Strut (Beanie Babies 2) *Ed - Scaly (Beanie Babies 2) *Rafiki - Easter Egg (Huevocartoon) *Zazu - The Killer Egg (Huevocartoon) *Sarafina - Nellie Brie (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Baby Simba - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *Hyenas - Red Dogs (Jungle Cubs) *Mouse - Gorgonzola (Chowder) *Groundhog - Klinup (Huevocartoon) *Chameleon - Pascal (Tangled) *Wildebeestes - Deer (Bambi) *Vultures - Cecil and Arthur (Jungle Cubs) *Beetle - Sparky (The Rescuers Down Under) Scenes: #"Circle of Life" #Crowley #Phineas' First Day #(A) Phineas' Pouncing Lesson/(B) "The Morning Report" #Phineas and Crowley's Conversation #"I Just Can't Wait to Be King" #The Elephant Graveyard #Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" #The Stampede!/Andy's Death/Phineas' Exile #Crowley Takes Over Pride Rock #Meet Lucky and Rolly #'Put Your Past Behind'/"Hakuna Matata" #Crowley in Command #Relax in the Stars/'He's Alive' #Mrs. Brisby Chased Rolly/Reunition #"Can You Feel the Love Tonight" #Banjo and Brisby's Argument/Easter Egg's Wisdom/Banjo's Destiny #Banjo's Return/Lucky and Rolly's Distraction #Banjo Confronts Crowley/Banjo Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle #Banjo V.S. Crowley/A Happy Ending in the Pridelands #End Credits Movie Used: *The Lion King (1994) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *Bambi 1 (1942) *Bambi 2 (2006) *DuckTales: The Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Monsters; Inc. (2001) *A Goofy Movie (1995) *Fantasia 2000 (1999) *Robin Hood (1973) *Huevocartoon (2001-2019) *Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) *Trick or Webkinz (2015) *Webkinz Valentine's Day (2016) *Webkinz (2016-) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Home on the Range (2004) *The Simpsons Movie (2007) *Chowder (2007-2008) *The Secret of NIMH 1 (1982) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *Tarzan 1 (1999) *The Little Mermaid 1 (1989) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Noah's Ark (2007) *Ratatouille (2007) *Spongebob Squarepants (1999-) *Lilo and Stitch (2002) *Paulie (1998) *Redux Riding Hood (1997) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Bunnicula (2016-) *Curious George 1 (2006) *All Hail King Julien (2014-2017) *Beanie Babies 2 (2011) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *Tangled (2010) *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Kronk's New Groove (2005) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) Gallery: Phineas the Orange Cat.jpg|Phineas the Orange Cat as Young Simba Bill-banjo-480x320.png|Banjo the Woodpile Cat as Adult Simba Cynthia Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Cynthia Brisby as Young Nala Mrs. Brisby.png|Mrs. Brisby as Adult Nala Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961).jpg|Lucky as Timon Rolly COSKWKKDL.jpg|Rolly as Pumbaa Andy.jpg|Andy as Mufasa Tia.jpg|Tia as Sarabi Crowley.jpg|Crowley as Scar Naners.jpg|Naners as Shenzi Strut (BB).jpg|Strut as Banzai Scaly 540x540.jpg|Scaly as Ed Easter Egg.jpg|Easter Egg as Rafiki Killer Egg.jpg|The Killer Egg as Zazu Nellie Brie-0.jpg|Nellie Brie as Sarafina Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:The Lion King Movies Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs